


Apuesta Nocturna

by witchspellbook



Series: Traducciones [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Caring Roronoa Zoro, Developing Relationship, M/M, No WCI Spoilers, POV Roronoa Zoro, Pre-Slash, Sanji Has Nightmares, like they are not friends yet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchspellbook/pseuds/witchspellbook
Summary: Si amanece muerto, ese ya es problema de Luffy.______________________traduccion de mi fic Nigh Gamblehttps://archiveofourown.org/works/26229466
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Traducciones [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639840
Kudos: 10





	Apuesta Nocturna

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night Gamble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229466) by [witchspellbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchspellbook/pseuds/witchspellbook). 



> basicamente las notas del fic en ingles dicen q escribi esto xq habia terminado de escribir Daylilies y no queria trabajar en Deep Ocean pero q aun tenia a el parcito en la cabeza y sobretodo seguia metida ,yo, en la cabeza de zoro  
> y alli y aqui espero q encuentren q esta es una historia dulce y linda.
> 
> tambien q me gusta la idea de q zoro sea un agente invisible q cuida a la tripulacion, onda, zoro q es grande, intimidante y brusco, aun despierto a las 4am, tapando con frazadas a resto del weonaje, haciendole compañia al que esta de guardia en la noche, onda, zoro cuidando al resto es muy <3
> 
> agrego si q si bien dije que no hay spolers de WCI los q estan al dia con la serie saben xq sanji esta llorando.
> 
> disfruten!!

El cocinero está llorando.

El cocinero está llorando acurrucado en su hamaca, aferrándose de su frazada, hecho un ovillo sobre sí mismo, temblando como un niño, llorando.

El cocinero esta llorando y Zoro no sabe que hacer al respecto.

No se llevan bien. Zoro sabe que con el tiempo lo harán, puede verlo en la manera en que las mofas son cada vez mas y mas entretenida, en la manera en que el cocinero lo sentó una tarde a la mesa de la cocina y exigió de él que le enseñara sus platos favoritos, en la manera en que igualan ritmo y golpe en batalla. Pero en estos momentos, apenas dos meses después que el cocinero se les haya unido, no se llevan bien.

Zoro se rasca la nuca y elonga el cuello en un círculo amplio que hace sonar sus huesos mientras piensa en qué hacer. Porque el cocinero esta llorando y no se llevan bien, pero él es una buena persona y Zoro puede no serlo, pero él no puede dejar que aquellos que lo son sufran.

No puede despertar al resto, el cocinero no lo apreciaría y si fuese a despertar a nadie seria a Luffy quien esta de guardia esta noche. No va a molestar a las chicas tampoco, y Chopper y Usopp están que echan humo y no deberían lidiar con esto, son jóvenes, inocentes, Zoro quiere mantenerlos así, el mundo es un asco y el los puede proteger así que eso hará.

¿Tiene que proteger al cocinero también?

El cocinero solloza bajito, como si hubiese aprendido a no hacer ruido ni siquiera al dormir y pide perdón _no fue mi intención, no lo fue. Puedo mejorar, de verdad, lo prometo, lo prometo_ y Zoro respira hondo y decide que si amanece muerto en la mañana ese ya es problema de Luffy.

Se saca las botas y apoya sus espadas en un lugar firme donde no vallan a golpearse, y se escabulle dentro de la hamaca del cocinero y se apresura en dormir.

El cocinero salta cuando lo siente, sorprendido por el calor de otro cuerpo y la apuesta de Zoro funciona, Sanji deja de llorar, medio despierto medio dormido, demasiado confundido en la oscuridad para hacer mucho mas que mirar la habitación con ojos entornados.

-Qu- Ah? – murmura el cocinero dándose vuelta hacia él en el acotado espacio de la hamaca que los tira a ambos hacia el centro, el cocinero se deja caer encima de él, su rostro húmedo en los lugares en que toca el pecho de Zoro, y Zoro pretende dormir mientas el cocinero tantea a duermevela, apretujado, abrigado y ya no solo.

Zoro está comenzando a quedarse dormido cuando Sanji gime bajito, como un cachorro apaleado y se acurruca contra él, aferrándose fuerte a la tela de su camiseta, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos y en la camiseta de Zoro, ya no llora, ya no tiembla, pero aun se ve pequeño y desamparado. Zoro respira hondo otra vez y deja que su brazo caiga sobre los hombros del cocinero antes de caer dormido.

Zoro despierta al caer contra el suelo, fuerte, Sanji gritándole desde algún lugar cerca, solo Luffy y Chopper en la habitación para verlo perder la cabeza por el niño perdido que no puede encontrar el camino a su propia puta cama y Zoro refunfuña, estaba oscuro, aun demasiado adormilado como para lidiar con esta mierda tan temprano en la mañana, incluso si él mismo se lo busco.

Se levanta del suelo, con frio y sueño y se recuesta en la hamaca más cercana a seguir durmiendo. El cocinero es despiadado con su bronca ese día, pero para la cena hay onigiri y sopa miso.

**Author's Note:**

> como siempre, los kuddos y los comentarios me hacen feliz y gracias por leer hasta aqui~~


End file.
